


Problems.

by Luxavan



Series: Band Game [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I don't know, If you squint you can hear Misaki yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxavan/pseuds/Luxavan
Summary: Yukina notices something off about practice. Are they okay?





	Problems.

_What the hell. Why are they like this?_

_~_

Yukina arrived 30 minutes early to practice by herself. Her normal routine of singing with prerecorded instruments without her other band mates had been the same since Roselia started. Today was different. So different.

She entered CiRCLE, like any other day, and walked over to their reserved room. Usually, Sayo would come in 10 minutes after her, to tune her guitar and practice a bit before the rest of Roselia came. Then Ako and Rinko, and finally, Lisa.

As Yukina was singing, the door opened, and she expected to see teal hair and green eyes. _Sayo doesn’t have… purple hair?_

Ako walked in, Rinko trailing behind. Surprisingly, Ako was silent. No loud noises, and she didn’t enter dramatically. Rinko, though, was smiling. They both greeted Yukina, and went to their respective instruments.

Lisa entered the room a little bit after with Sayo. Lisa had a stern expression, while Sayo… _ohmygod Sayo’s actually smiling what the hell happened._

They acknowledge Yukina, and went to prepare their instruments for practice. Yukina watched the scene play out.

Sayo happily strummed her guitar, making sure it was absolutely in tune. Lisa plucked at the strings on her bass, and nodded once they were ready. Ako silently went through a small section of _Louder_ and gave an OK sign to Yukina. Rinko played along with Ako, and smiled at Yukina when she was ready.

Something was terribly off. Lisa and Ako weren’t smiling, _and were silent._ Sayo and Rinko _were smiling_. Yukina shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. They just might not be feeling well.

“Let’s start off with a practice song. Any suggestions?”

Ako raised her hand. Yukina nodded at her, allowing her to speak.

“U-um, how about _Re:birth day_?”

A meek answer. _Like Rinko._ Yukina looked at Sayo, who smiled in response. She turned to Rinko and Lisa, and got another smile from Rinko. Lisa nodded, then prepared her bass for the practice run.

~

Yukina seemed wary of all of them, and they all had the same thought. _I can’t lose, I don’t want the punishment game._ Sayo was the one who was struggling the most with this, since she had to smile and be happy. The complete opposite of what she was.

Ako also seemed to be struggling as well. In fact, all of them were struggling to some degree. The fact that that Ako had to be silent was hard, and that she couldn’t be her normal self.

Rinko was fine with her role, just smile and speak when spoken to. She was _supposed_ to be loud and mess around during practice, but somehow convinced the others to just smile and speak up from time to time. She is just glad that she was able to just that.

Lisa didn’t know how the hell she was able to keep up with this act for this long. She couldn’t smile, or keep a happy conversation with Yukina. She was someone who would play a game to make the other person happy, but she was determined to not lose.

~

Yukina sighed as she stepped away from the microphone. She looked back to see the rest of Roselia finishing the last of _Determination Symphony_. To her surprise, the one who sighed in dissatisfaction wasn’t Sayo.

“Ako, you were off on the last phrase. Please fix your mistake.”

Yukina turned to the stern voice, and was met with a sharp gaze. _Lisa._

“Imai-san, take it easy! She did just fine.”

“Sayo, you were also off at the beginning.” Lisa said, focused on putting her bass away. Rinko handed Ako a water bottle. “Ako-chan, your drumming was so cool!”

“Ah, thanks Rinrin.” Ako responded, smiling back at Rinko

Yukina blinked twice. This wasn’t a dream. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the words.

“Good practice today.” she finally said. “I’ll take my leave now.”

“See you tomorrow Minato-san!” Rinko said happily.

Yukina walked out of CiRCLE, and took a breath once she was outside. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took out her phone, and saw a caller i.d.

“Hello? Toyama-san?”

~

“Oh my god that was the worst hour of my life.”

Sayo slumped on the couch next to Lisa, who was eating Sayo’s fries. They decided to go to Hazawa cafe, because Sayo recommended it.

“At least you weren’t silent the whole time.” Ako pouted, also slumping on the table. “It’s haaard being Rinko.”

“I can’t be Imai-san! She’s too… much…” Sayo tried to think of some words to describe Lisa’s personality, but was lost.

“What do you mean I’m too much? I can’t be you! You’re so stern half the darn time!” Lisa retorted, crossing her arms in a Sayo-like manner. “And it’s hard to tell you guys stuff to correct, because you play so good!”

“Blame Udagawa-san then. She’s the one who thought of this.”

“Hey! Don’t blame me! Oh, wait.” Ako pulled out her phone. “I gotta ask Onee-chan how Afterglow did with that. Sayo-san, can you ask Hina-chin how they did?”

Sayo sat up and lightly hit Lisa’s hand, which kept going for more fries. As she put her hand down, Lisa reached for more. Sayo sighed in defeat, and pushed the fries to Lisa. Thank god she got a large. “Ugh. Alright.”

She took out her phone, and saw a new notification. “Oh? Okusawa-san?”

 ~

 Kasumi scanned the area, looking for either a girl with a streak of red hair, or a girl with lavender hair. Kokoro did the same, but went to sit near Aya, who was looking at her phone, confused. Kasumi waved her hand in the air excitedly when she saw the two girls walking towards them. Aya put down her phone and stood up, near Kasumi.

“Toyama-san. Maruyama-san. Tsurumaki-san.”

“Kasumi, Aya-san, Kokoro. Why’d you call us?”

“Hiya Yukina-senpai! Ran-chan! Weeelll, it’s about our band.” Kasumi said sheepishly. She rubbed the back of her neck. She ran behind Aya and pushed her forward. “Um, Aya-senpai, you explain it!”

“Uwa! Kasumi-chan, you could’ve just asked! Anyways, have your band members been… weird lately?”

“By weird, do you mean that they’ve been acting like each other? If so, then yes. They’ve been ‘weird’ lately.” Ran stated. She sat down near Kokoro. “It was Moca who led me to believe this. She was… actually talking.”

Three gasps were heard from the five girls. Ran looked up to see Kasumi, Aya, and Kokoro using mock expressions. Kasumi grabbed Ran and hugged her tight. “RaaAN-cHAN! You knew TOO!”

“Of course. I’m not an idiot. I’m assuming you all had the same problem?”

The other vocalists nodded. Kokoro perked up. “But Michelle wasn’t here today, so Misaki had taken her place! She sounded like Michelle!”

Yukina merely glanced at Kokoro, then drew her attention to Aya. Aya met her gaze, and smiled. “Well, practice was alright, but Hina-chan didn’t act like anyone in PasuPare. I think she was trying to impersonate Sayo-chan?”

“How so?” Yukina suddenly asked. She wasn’t going to, but Hina as Sayo? That’s interesting. Aya scratched her cheek. “She, uh, had a stern tone, and tried to not smile. But each time, she kept asking herself, ‘Would Onee-chan say that?’ and stuff like that. Maya-chan couldn’t help but laugh at her attempts.”

Ran sighed. “Hina-san is like that, isn’t she?”

Kasumi laid her head on Ran’s shoulder. “It’s getting late isn’t it. Let’s go eat somewhere!”

“I’ll pass.”

“Raaaaaaaaaaaaan-chan, I know you want tooooo!”

“Ugh, fine.”

“YES! What about you Kokoron? Aya-senpai? Yukina-senpai?” Kasumi looked at them with expectant eyes.

“Sure! It’ll be fun!” Kokoro said, jumping to Kasumi.

Aya smiled. “Of course! It’ll be nice talking to you guys about this.”

Yukina hesitated. She checked her phone to see a picture on the Roselia group chat. They were out, and relaxing. She then looked up and nodded. Kasumi cheered, and Kokoro joined her. They stood up and ran down the street, to find somewhere to eat. Aya laughed, and offered a hand to Ran, who had a confused expression. Yukina got another text, then got a call. She excused herself, telling them to go ahead and catch up. “Hello? Lisa? What… no, wait what? Where are you? Lisa, stop screaming. Wai-”

The call hung up. Yukina looked at her phone, then to Ran and Aya, who were just a bit down the street. She quickly sent a text to Sayo, then ran to catch up to them. “Sayo, I’m leaving this up to you.” Yukina muttered.

 ~

“OH MY GOD AKO GET AWAY FROM ME! MISAKI HELP ME!”

“Uh, yeah. Lisa-san, you’re on your own right now. I’m not feeling it.”

“MISAKI WHY????”

“Because of that stupid game Ako made us play. And that other thing”

Misaki leaned next to a vending machine, opening a soda. She held it to Sayo. Sayo took the soda and thanked her. Misaki looked at Rinko. “Rinko-senpai, would you like anything?”

“Ah, no thank you… Okusawa-san…”

Misaki nodded, and glanced at the scene before her. Ako had picked up a small bug, and let it rest on her palm. Lisa ran from her, as she came closer. They’ve been doing this for 10 minutes now. Lisa screamed.

Sayo glanced at her phone then sighed. “Thank you for… helping us earlier.”

“Ah. No problem. Why were you guys trying to put out a fire with hairspray?” Misaki asked.

“Udagawa-san.”

“Oh okay. And another question. Why did we have to play that game?”

“I… don’t have an answer to that.”

Misaki pushed herself off the vending machine, and walked over to Ako and Lisa. Lisa saw her, and ran behind her. Misaki stepped in front of Ako, who was chasing Lisa, and blocked her path. Ako ran into her, and fell on the floor, dropping the bug. Ako stuck out her tongue and stood up. "How did you guys do?"

"Hagumi and Kokoro were able to pass. Kaoru-san was able to be a crazy Kokoro, and Kanon-san was able to be me pretty well. I stood there as Michelle. Hagumi also heard from Yamabuki-san, and that they were also successful."

Misaki turned to Lisa, who snatched her hat and placed it on her head. Lisa ran past Misaki, grabbing Ako's arm, and sprinted to the other side of the street. Misaki walked back to Sayo, who was typing on her phone. "Hikawa-senpai?"

"Hm? Oh, my apologies. Hina said that three members of Pastel*Palettes lost. Shirasagi-san and Yamato-san kept laughing as they were trying to be each other. Wakamiya-san  made it, and Hina... was Hina."

Sayo tossed her phone back into her pocket and took drank some of her soda. Misaki blinked. "Kanon-san said that Shirasagi-senpai recorded some of what Hina was doing."

She pulled out her own phone and handed it to Sayo. A video of Hina was opened up. Sayo clicked play as she took another drink of her soda. 

_"Ahem. Maya, you were off on the last note. Please fix your mistake."_

_"Pfffft. Of course Hina-san. Chisato-san, could you speed up on the tempo a bit? You were a little late."_

_"A-ah! Of course... fufufu..."_

_"Hina-chan, why did you deepen your voice? You sound like Sayo-chan..."_

_"What do you mean? I always sound like this!"_

_"You parted your hair the other way like Sayo-chan... Is this a joke?"_

_"Uh-huh! Hey Aya-chan, what would you do if... I did this?"_

_Hina walked up to Aya, very close to her face. Chisato zoomed in on the scene. Hina smirked._

_"_ _What if I told you this wasn't a joke?" she said, matching her pitch to Sayo's. Hina's green eyes glistened. She quickly pecked Aya's cheek and ran to Chisato. "Hey Chisato-san! I'm taking this for a bit!" Hina said, her voice back to normal._

_"Hina-san! You aren't supposed to-!" Maya called after her, as Hina ran out of the practice room with Chisato's phone._

_"Hina-chan! My phone battery wo-"_

Sayo stared at the screen. She jumped slightly when Ako leaned on her head, behind her. "Well, we know who to punish now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Katherine's work again, not mine. I'll eventually post something, but for now, it's Katherine. Oh and when Sayo sits up, it went something like this https://miltea.tumblr.com/image/174740083860  
> EDIT: Darn forgot to put something in the dialogue orz


End file.
